Pure of Heart
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Renee and Phil die on a camping trip so Bella leaves England to live with her dad, Charlie, and his family. They try to find a way to reave their secret but she has one of her own that is connected to a series of drug related deaths. Bella/Leah femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I'm just borrowing it for a bit._

_Renee's smug expression fell from her face when she realized her mistake. Phil had been horrified when his wife explained her duplicity but that was pushed from his mind the second his brain registered the night sounds just beyond the campfire died. He knew they were both dead before Renee's blood splattered on him. It wasn't fear but pity he felt when the creature attacked him and he felt bad that Bella would have a rough road ahead of her along with the grief._

Ch. 1: Prowler

SPOV

The muffled noise of movement downstairs woke me up. My loving husband was still blissfully asleep and ignorant of our prowler. At first, I thought it might be one of the kids but Leah was on patrol and Seth was staying over at the Cullen place; no doubt playing video games with Emmett. Even if the noise hadn't pulled me from sleep, the sudden craving for a Tabasco peanut butter sandwich would've. Reluctantly, I shook Charlie but he was too tired. As Chief of Police for Forks, Washington, he'd practically worked triple shifts because he was going to take a few months off when baby came. He was exhausted so I wasn't surprised he slept like the dead.

I rolled out of bed then padded over to the large gun safe in the corner of our room. After I punched in the combination and pulled out my father's old Winchester rifle, I made my way silently downstairs. All the noise seemed to come from the kitchen.

"Bloody Hell! There's enough food for an army and I still can't find anything that sounds good," an English accented feminine voice mutter from inside the refrigerator.

The lower half of a young woman stuck out from behind the open door of the appliance. I flipped on the light but lowered the rifle. I heard a gasp and the intruder jumped then turned to face me. She was seventeen, with shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and the same chocolate eyes that often made me weak in the knees. The rest of her facial features belonged to her mother, Renee.

"Bella," I whispered then put the rifle down all together and opened my arms. My stepdaughter flew into them. Once she was secure in my embrace, the teen started to sob. I stroked her hair while cooing soothing words in her ear. When she calmed down, I released her then guided her a chair at the table.

While she sat down, I gathered up all the ingredients for my sandwich as well as turkey and mayo. Bella's nose wrinkled as she saw what I made for myself but perked up after I handed her a turkey on whole wheat. We ate in silence and I used the opportunity to get a better look at the younger woman. Her normally alabaster skin looked almost ghostly now and dark circles around her eyes. She was grossly underweight; in short, she had the appearance of somebody that was strung out.

"Renee and Phil died. My uncles thought it best I stayed with Dad for a while," Bella whispered before I asked about her unexpected visit.

_That explains why she looks like that,_ I thought then asked, "When did it happen?"

"Last month, there was an… accident. It took awhile to settle their affairs. If it's too much bother, they left me more than enough for a place of my own," she answered hoarsely.

"You're family; there is always room for you here. The kids would love to finally get to know you and we'll need plenty of help when the Little One arrives," I gently admonished her for considering we wouldn't want her. She smiled then moved to kiss my cheek.

Charlie Swan had been a young Marine assigned to be an Embassy Guard in London when he first met Renee. He once told me that she was so wild and full of life. Renee distracted him from his pain and loneliness; conditions that were caused when I married one of his best friends. I'll never forgive myself for the pain I caused both of us. Their brief affair lasted two weeks then she moved on to her next adventure and Charlie returned to the States. His discharge came through then he moved back to Forks and joined the small Police Department.

Three months later, Renee called to say she was pregnant. Being the honorable man he was, Charlie offered to marry her and bring her to America. She refused but explained how she still wanted him to be a part of their child's life. My daughter Leah was just over a year old when Isabella Marie Swan came into the world. Her father was there for her birth but it nearly destroyed him to return home. Up until she was seven, Renee brought Bella to see him twice a year. Over Christmas of that year, the girl had caught some virus and nearly died. After that, her mother never let her daughter out of her sight and vehemently refused to bring her for visits.

I divorced Harry just after our son, Seth, was born and Leah was four. It was at my father's funeral that I learned how the prick had tricked me into marrying him. My father, like all of our ancestors, had been the Medicine Man of the Quileute tribe. In the distant past, one of our greatest Chief's learned how to shapeshift into a wolf. That gene spread to his descendants before diluting through the rest of the tribe. Whenever a supernatural threat entered the area, the wolf gene was activated and our young men started to shapeshift. Normally, it was those from the "Stellar Bloodlines" that phased. Those whose ancestry made them direct descendants of that bygone Chief.

One of the abilities of the wolves was something known as Imprinting. When they looked into the eyes of the girl that was their best genetic match, their Soul Mate, then it was instant and irrevocable love at first sight. The Elders never told us that daughters of those bloodlines had the ability to imprint as well.

Charlie had been born and raised in Forks. His white father, Nathan Swan, had been an avid hunter and wilderness guide. Through him, his son learned a love of the outdoors and how to survive in the wild. But his Spirit came from his Hopi mother, Marie. He spent as much time among my people on the La Push Reservation as he did with the Anglos and became friends with Harry, Billy Black, Quil Attera Jr. and Joshua Uley. The five boys were inseparable growing up and constantly found their way into trouble.

The summer before our junior year of high school, Nate brought his family to one of our bon fires. While the other boys had tried to get with me since Junior High, I'd never actually met Charlie. My father had kept me damn near sequestered while he taught me everything I needed to know to eventually replace him. The younger Swan accidently knocked me over during some rough housing with Joshua. He apologized then helped me up. The second I looked into his eyes nothing else existed. My heart sped up and the only thing I wanted to do was throw him down then have my way with him. I had felt lust before but this was something more. Underneath it was the overwhelming need to love the chocolate eyed boy and take care of him. It wasn't until my father's funeral that I learned I'd Imprinted on Charlie Swan that day.

Harry, who had tried to get into my pants the hardest, witnessed what happened and realized what it meant. Throughout the school year, he kept demanding that I date him but Charlie and I were together. The fucker brooded through our last two years of high school. Joshua and my unrealized imprint had graduated early from their respective schools then enlisted in the Marine Corps together. They were set to go off to Boot Camp the day after the rest of us graduated from the Rez School. Just before finals, Clearwater snuck off and told the Elders that I'd Imprinted on him. Despite my father's protests to the contrary, they forced me to marry the fucker. It'd broken my heart but it completely destroyed Charlie. I was already pregnant with Leah when the Tribal Elders learned the truth.

After Boot Camp, Charlie spent the rest of his two-year hitch overseas. Because he knew our legends better than most Quileute's, he believed Harry's lies and suffered in silence while he remained friends with both of us. Renee was the only girl he dated during the four years we were apart. Once everyone knew the truth, my divorce was pushed but Harry kept joint custody of our kids. I moved the three of us into Charlie's house when my father's funeral was over. It was cramped but I hadn't wanted to spend another minute apart and he felt the same way. That night was the first time either of us had felt whole in years.

Harry remained a prick about everything until he passed away from a heart attack a couple of months ago. He used to take the kids on a road trip whenever Renee brought Bella for a visit and tried to poison them against Charlie. I'd been pissed the first time he bad mouthed my love in front of the kids. Turned out the kids were angrier than I was. To them, Charlie was the dad just as much as Charlie saw them as his own. That upset my ex more than anything else.

We continued with small talk while Bella finished her sandwich. My stepdaughter yawned so I told her which room was hers. I kissed her on the forehead then wished her goodnight as she shuffled past me. Charlie and I built this house a few years ago because the old one was just too small. It was on twenty acres between Forks and La Push with bedrooms for all three kids, two guest rooms, a study, our master suite, restaurant quality kitchen and the large living room stuffed with a state of the art entertainment center/home theatre. Esme Cullen had helped with the overall design and decorating but it was her sons that influenced the living room. I had to admit, the soft spoken but motherly vampire knew her stuff.

Thinking of my friend, I grabbed the phone off the wall then gave her a call to check on my son. Vampires never had to sleep so I knew someone would pick up at… 3 a.m. The phone rang once then somebody picked up.

"Hi Sue, Alice said you were going to call," Esme laughed on the other end and I smiled.

"Hey Esme, how's Seth? Has he eaten you out of house and home yet," I asked. I heard an argument over a video game in the background.

"Seth's…upstairs, he and Rose spent most of the evening at a car show in Seattle so he didn't have a chance to raid the fridge. However, breakfast will be a different story. I have a feeling he'll be starving," the Cullen matriarch replied and I could almost hear the grimace in her voice on the last statement. I felt sorry for anything she might've overheard during the past few hours.

The Cullen's were a family of vampires that first moved to the area seventy years ago. Their leader, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, convinced the Alpha of our last pack to sign a treat. Unlike others of their kind, they only drank animal blood. They lived in Forks for six years then left. The family moved back two years ago but it triggered the wolf gene.

Seth and Leah were spending the weekend with Harry when the Cullen's returned. Charlie went out of his way to befriend the doctor and his family. He believed that their lifestyle proved they were good people. When word spread through the Rez that the Cold Ones had returned, my ex was on a bender. The bastard beat both of my kids in a drunken rage then keeled over from a heart attack after they phased for the first time in order to protect themselves. My imprint and I were surprised when neither of them felt guilt when Harry died in the hospital. In fact, it seemed like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Carlisle invited our family over about a week after Harry's memorial. When Seth looked in Rosalie Hale's eyes, he imprinted. My twelve year old son had found his Soul Mate. After the pain Charlie and I had gone through, I wasn't going to keep them apart but decided to lay down some rules. We explained what happened to the Cullen's. Ironically; Rose never tried to fight against it. The blonde vampire had been hurt by men in her human life and it had made her skittish. Seth's tender, innocent, adoration helped heal her emotional scars. Her love for my son has only grown but I decreed no dating until he was in high school.

Now that Seth is a freshman, nothing kept them apart other than when he had to go out on patrol. The imprinting had the added bonus of ending the animosity between the pack of Tribal Protectors and the Cullen's. If they could be imprinted on, then they had souls and must be good people. It was only a matter of time before the sexually frustrated vampire and the hormonal wolf had sex. The weekend after school started, my little boy became a man. Charlie and I had come back from a double date with Carlisle and Esme when we caught them in the act in our living room. Of course, Esme insisted on buying us a new couch. I offered to buy her a new dining room table a few days later.

The sound of Bella's sobs drifted down the hall and were loud enough for Esme to hear on the other end. It surprised me that they hadn't woken up Charlie.

"I thought Leah was out on patrol, what happened," my friend asked worriedly.

"She is. Bella showed up a few minutes ago, Renee and Phil are dead. The poor girl looks like she's been through Hell," I replied and my own concern carried through.

"I can imagine what you are feeling, go comfort her and I will let the others know we need to circle the wagons," Esme commented back then hung up.

Circle the wagons was the phrase our extended family of Swan's/Cullen's/Pack used to convey both the need to protect one of our own and our secret. Whether she knew it or not, Bella was one of us and she needed need our support in her time of need just as much as we needed to keep our secrets safe from the girl until she could be prepared. Another round of sobs pulled at my heartstrings and I bolted to comfort my second daughter.

ChPOV

I hadn't realized how exhausted I was when I came home from the Station last night. Sue continued to bug me about cutting back on the extra shifts but with the time I was going to be off when the baby was born, it made feel like I wasn't pulling my weight. The smell of my wife's cooking had woke me up. I made my way downstairs then leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and watched her dance around sampling the breakfast that she cooked.

Sue caught me while I stared at her, she pounced into my arms and kissed me before directing me to a chair. She returned to the stove and finished her cooking. I noticed that three place settings, Leah must've come back from patrol. I knew it wasn't Seth because he was over at the Cullen's. I doubted that he and Rosalie would crawl out of her bed before noon. Sometimes I wished I still had that level of stamina but I more than made up for it with experience. My imprint had no complaints.

"BREAKFAST," she yelled then placed an omelet on each plate along with a heaping pile of hash browns.

The soft padding of bare feet stumbled down the hall and a noticed a slender female form the corner of my eye. Years of police work had honed my senses to just short of supernatural levels and I knew the girl that had walked into the breakfast nook wasn't Leah. She had been drying her hair but I gazed at her alabaster skin and hope blossomed in me. I gasped when the towel was dropped and I observed my daughter's haggard features.

"Hi Daddy, Mum… it smells delicious. I hate to say I haven't eaten much lately," Bella rushed out before she fell on her food like a lumberjack. Sue mouthed that Esme had Circled the Wagons. I nodded and waited to learn what happened to my little girl.

Once the meal was over, Sue led Bells into the living room with me right behind them. After a few seconds to compose herself, the haunted looking girl told me how Renee and Phil had been mauled to death while camping in the forests of Eastern France last month. As much as I hated the bitch the woman had become after Bella had gotten sick, I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. If I were honest with myself, most of my grief was reserved for Phil. He treated Bella the same way I treated Leah and Seth, as if she was his own.

I pulled my little girl into a tight hug when she started to sob and I had a feeling she had been doing that a lot. Sue shot me a glance while Bella's face was turned into the crook of my neck that sent a couple of messages. The first was there was more to mauling story than we'd been told. The second was that there was something off with Bella. Something that went outside her obvious grief but that was nothing new. There had been something wrong with her since her illness. My police instincts gave me a few ideas of what it was but for now, I decided to watch, wait and do a little digging.

Carlisle stopped by in the afternoon to check on Bella. Esme had passed along what Sue had told her earlier in the day and his compassion made him come check on Bells. We all noticed when she flinched away from him as he approached her. Reluctantly, she agreed to a brief examination. The vampire doctor frowned because Bella was twenty pounds underweight, and it worried all of us. Our concern deepened when she admitted that she hadn't had a decent nights sleep since the accident.

"Bella, I am going to prescribe a mild sedative for you. It will help soothe your nerves and help you sleep," Carlisle commented as he dug a prescription pad from one of his coat pockets.

"That won't be necessary, I brought some Belladonna with me; used in small doses, it soothes nerves. I've studied herbalism and homeopathy since I was nine. Last year I became a certified herbalist so I already know all the arguments you might have. If you all will excuse me, I need to put a kettle on," she explained. The three of us gawked at her as she made her way into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight._

Ch. 2: Suspicions

RPOV

I sat in the cafeteria before school surrounded by my family while we waited for Bella Swan to arrive. Out of everyone, I was the most nervous about the encounter. Leah and Seth were anxious to finally meet their sister face to face. The three of them talked regularly on the phone, through IM and e-mail. Harry Clearwater had been a total prick and kept his kids from meeting Charlie's daughter but that hadn't stopped the three from bonding through other means. My Wolfman had wanted to go home all weekend to see her but Esme told us about what happened with her biological mother and stepfather. Sue wanted time to get her settled before the "Horde" was thrown at her.

The clock on the wall said there was still twenty minutes before classes started and we'd been surprised that the entire student body showed up that early. Then again, the Chief's daughter moving here from London had been the source of gossip around town since this weekend. Everyone wanted to get a good look at the new girl. I felt sorry for the human, not only had she lost family but had to deal with the small town gawking and eventually the knowledge that the world wasn't the way she'd thought would be forced upon her. I heard the familiar sound of Sue's car pull into the parking lot then started to tense up.

"Relax, honey, she'll love you," Seth whispered in my ear as he pulled me close. Several senior boys glared at him and I growled. He held me tighter then sang softly to my in his tribal tongue. It helped calm me but I still turned my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent deep into my lungs. I sighed out a breath then felt myself completely relax.

It was fifteen minutes before class when the cafeteria doors opened and Bella stepped inside. She paused and fidgeted uncomfortably under all the stares as she scanned the room. Her brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and she was dressed casually; dark wash skinny jeans with a Union Jack t-shirt under an unbuttoned blue flannel shirt. Carlisle had told us about his brief examination of the girl and while she still looked underweight, she had gained a few pounds of the past couple of days. It looked like she had gotten some decent sleep as well. Everything about her body language screamed her discomfort. Despite the haunted look in her chocolate eyes, she smiled shyly when they landed on our group and she headed straight to our table.

Bella hadn't even taken three steps before she was intercepted by smarmy Mike Newton. She recoiled and took an involuntary step back. The poor girl's expression was like that of a caged animal and she desperately cast her eyes around for some kind of escape. The clueless fucker hadn't recognized her reaction and threw an arm around her shoulders as he attempted to charm her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," she screeched in panic as the brunette scrambled away from him. Somehow, Bella had managed to get turned around and found her back to a corner. It was easy to see her fight or flight response had been triggered.

Her reaction sparked memories of my last human moments and I ran to her side as fast as wouldn't have drawn unwanted suspicion. The others were right behind me while the rest of the students just stared. Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Edward formed a line to keep everyone else away while Leah, Alice and I helped Bella. The girl was in shock, Leah bent down to try to coax the girl to follow but as soon as their eyes met, shapeshifter gasped then went rigid. A low thrumming growl started in the back of her throat and I realized that my sister had just Imprinted.

Bella instantly responded to the noise on a subconscious level because she leaned on the russet-skinned girl and allowed herself to be led out of the room. Once outside, Alice ran to start Leah's truck while I rushed to the office to sign us out. I explained to Mrs. Cope then joined the girl's long enough to tell them to take the brunette home. As soon as the truck turned the corner, I started to wander. When I was sure nobody could see, I flashed to the police station to see Charlie. I had worked myself into a fowl mood by the time I'd arrived.

Charlie hadn't looked surprised to see me when I walked through the side door next to his office. His face was a mask of pain and anger when he'd glanced up from a file he was reading.

"Bella's been raped," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know, I've just been reading the file… not that there is much to read," he whispered in a broken tone and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I noticed the signs over the weekend and tried to get in touch with her uncles but couldn't reach them. Then I called an old friend of Phil's at Scotland Yard to see if he could help. He faxed over everything he'd found this morning. Most of the file was sealed by something called Division P and even the initial report seems to have been redacted down to the bare minimum information. Bella was raped by persons unknown, end of report. My contact talked to one of the constables that had found her and the guy said it looked like the work of some kind of Satanic Cult," Charlie seethed.

"How old was she," I asked automatically.

"Seven. My little girl was brutalized by some sick bastard when she was too young to defend herself and the fucker got away with it. I can't believe Renee never told me," the older human sobbed. I hugged him close then wasn't able to hold back my own sobs any longer.

"Leah imprinted on Bella today at school," I breathed in an effort to give us both hope that the broken girl would get better.

LPOV

I sat at the Clan's usual table in the cafeteria filled with excitement was we waited for my mom to drop off Bella. I'd wanted to make a good impression to the point that I actually let Alice dress me. The human had been my secret crush since I was nine and saw a picture of her at some beach with Mom and Dad in England. Harry, the sperm donor that helped lend DNA to me and my brother, was a spiteful bastard that never wanted my family to be happy. He always arranged for "his" kids to be with him whenever the girl came to visit or my parents went to see her.

At an early age, I realized that I was more into girls than boys. There was something about their sweet smells, soft bodies and the melodic voices some of them had that called to me. All the guys started asking me out after I'd hit puberty but outside of my family, men were kind of nasty. Knowing I wasn't into boys and understanding what it meant were two different things. It freaked me out when I started lusting after Rebecca Black and the truth about my sexuality was dragged kicking and screaming into the light of day; at least in my mind, anyway.

She had confronted when I was walking alone after one of the bon fires. One thing led to another and we gave up our V-cards to each other. It felt so right but then the feeling was yanked from me when Rebecca ran from me after calling me a freak. Looking back at it, she hadn't wanted to face the truth about herself anymore than I had. It shocked everyone when she left the Reservation that night. Billy heard from her a few months later when she called to tell him she had married a Samoan surfer and they were living in Hawaii until she gave birth. The marriage lasted exactly twenty-four hours after the twins were delivered. Rebecca now lives with her partner, Victoria, and kids in Seattle. The two of them are my best friends outside the Cullen girls. Once a month, Billy watches the grandkids and we get together and hit up the Gay/Lesbian clubs.

That happened during my sophomore year. Sam had seen me at the beach when junior year started and obviously found something he liked. He was twenty and pursued me with all the cunning of a seasoned hunter. The thing with Rebecca had made me even more confused and self-loathing. In that vulnerable state, I fell for him. We were together for the entire school year, even after he phased for the first time. My cousin Emily came down for a visit but the minute the looked at each other, Sam Imprinted on her. For the most part it relieved me but it still hurt that he could so easily throw me away. He felt like an ass but that feeling became one hundred times worse when my little brother and I phased for the first time and he learned all my secrets as I joined the Pack Mind.

When Bella walked into the cafeteria, I felt an instant pull to her. Despite her natural beauty and the little bit of healing she'd done over the weekend, she looked like an extra from Train Spotting. Her panic attack after that Newton clown touched her cut me to the core. Alice and I were already in motion when Rose to help her. The brunette had gone into shock and wasn't able to respond to the blonde vampire's entreaties. I leaned down to look into her eyes then it happened. Every connection that I'd had with the Universe was instantly severed but before I was able to drift away, chains stronger than any metal lashed me to Bella Swan. She was the only thing that mattered to me anymore and what kept me anchored to the Universe. Unending love and devotion to this delicate creature welled up in me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her safely in my arms. She was mine, my imprint. Mine to protect and love, her happiness was my only driving goal.

I knew from first hand observation and the memories of my pack brothers when we were on patrol that our touch could calm our imprints. We could also issue an almost subsonic growl that soothed them as well. I'd always thought the latter was a bunch of crap until witnessed Mom use a form of it to end Dad's rage one night. Some drunk had killed a young family when he slammed into them with his car. Dad had been the first one on the scene and it effected badly. The second Mom had used it; he went all relaxed and shit.

Bella responded to my touch but it was that special growl that made her relax into my embrace. I was able to guide her to my truck, Alice had rushed ahead to start my baby and Rose signed all of us out at the office. The boys were going to stay behind to handle the gossip mongering. In truth, there was little doubt in my mind that Seth would throw Mike Newton a beating the shit head more than deserved. Maybe then he'd learn some damn manners.

Rose left us at the truck because we had all know what that panic attack had been about. Someone had raped my Angel and she was going to see Dad to find out the truth. I held her in my arms while Alice drove and called both of our moms. When Mom and Dad had bought Billy's old '56 Chevy truck for me, my brother and his imprint had pimped the shit out of it. The candy apple red truck now went faster than most NASCAR race cars. In no time, we arrived at the house and I whisked my Bella inside. Esme was already there, she and Mom both wore concerned expressions. I hadn't let up my soothing growl since my Soul Mate fell into my arms. Mom looked at me as she heard it.

"Did you imprint on Bella," Mom whispered and I nodded. She and Esme smiled at me but there would be time for celebrating when my imprint back to normal.

Mom started to brew some tea for Bells and Esme made her a corned beef sandwich from Dad's secret stash. Alice followed me and my precious cargo to the couch. The food and drink were placed on the coffee table while we waited for the rest of our family to arrive. Bella snapped out of her stupor when I accidentally began kissing her neck. She turned beat red and my own embarrassment was noticeable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I apologized while trying to avoid her eyes.

"Th-th-that's okay. I-I-I've kind of had a crush on you for a while and often wondered if you were into girls too," Bella stammered quietly. The others tried to hide their smile but I couldn't. My imprint had been crushing on me just like I'd crushed on her. I kissed her gently on the lips and we both sighed. She snuggled into my arms then ate her sandwich and drank her tea.

"The others will be here in a little bit, Bella, so why don't you go freshen up," Mom commented and I felt her muscled tense just before she got up and headed to her room.

My mother gave me some rather pointed looks and I knew the subject of my imprinting was on the tip of her tongue. Esme and Alice gave us space by stepping outside for a few minutes. On the one had, she was happy for both of us but on the other, she was concerned about Bella's physical and mental health. There was a good possibility Bella had been raped and Mom wanted to make sure I'd be sensitive to that and take things slow with my imprint. We were in the middle of discussing the different way I'd be able to do that when the vampires burst through the door.

"I just had a vision of Bella shooting up," Alice hissed and I was down the hall to check on my mate.

Bella was dripping wet and wrapped in a towel when she answered my knock on her bedroom door. I noticed the steam wafting out of her en suite as I explained that I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay. She assured me that she was feeling better and would join us after she got dressed. I almost thought Alice had somehow been mistaken until I realized how dilated her pupils were. Alice had had another vision about what I'd just seen and told our mothers in hushed whispers that she'd check out Bella's room when the others arrived.

BPOV

School had been a fucking disaster but at least I'd made a bloody impression. Crowds always made me anxious but I'd started to work through that and make my way to Seth, Leah and their friends. Then that daft git damaged my calm by barring my path and touching me. It was too much, memories I'd spent the better part of my life suppressing bubbled up and I'd broken down. I wasn't aware of my surroundings until a russet skinned vision cut through my shock as she looked into my eyes. For the first time in my life I felt home. That feeling was hammered home when Leah's arms encircled me. I'd crushed over her picture for years and had become smitten with her the first time I'd heard her voice on the phone. I prayed every night that she was a lesbian like me and that one day I'd get the chance to be with her.

Her sweet butterfly kisses across my neck freed me from my black memories. On some level, I had heard everything that was said around me. There were more people coming soon. I finished the snack Mum and the other woman had made me. The caramel haired beauty and her pixie like daughter were vampires so I figured more would be show up. I needed to get my nerves under control. When Mum suggested I clean myself up, I bolted for the safety of my room. Before stepping into the hot shower, I opened the false bottom of my carry on bag then removed my kit. It tied the rubber tubing in a tourniquet around my left arm, found a vein, swabbed it and inserted the hypodermic then depressed the plunger with the steady skill years of practice had given me. It was a cheat because I hadn't needed to dose yet but my nerves were still shot and I needed to be control. After a quick clean up to dispose of any evidence, I allowed myself a leisurely shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: If you don't know that only SM owns Twilight than you must've been living in a cave somewhere._

Ch. 3: Intervention

"_Eclipse has claimed yet another victim, housewife Janna Dillon of Roswell. The New Mexico native is survived by her husband, Dan, and their four children. Mr. Dillon had no idea where his late wife obtained it or that she was using it. The designer drug appeared on the club scene two months ago and has so far been responsible for the deaths of 37 people. The four most notable victims were rock star Chaz Vellara, Senator LeRoy Marks, supermodel Vivian and comedian Mark Knox. A spokesman for the DEA has called this the beginning of an epidemic and the full weight of the agency will be brought bare on the problem. Stay tuned for more on this story."_

BPOV

The past four months in Forks have been rough. My girlfriend, Leah, has been the only good thing, not that we've made it beyond making out yet. Dad and Mum got it in their heads that I'm some kind of junky. They've searched my room countless times and have gone as far as to have LeLe check for track marks as we cuddle in bed. On top of having to deal with my own shit, the LTS has been compromised, my family watches me like hawks and that wanker, Mike Newton won't stop bothering me despite my relationship status. My nerves have been constantly on edge and I needed to dose myself every day. I'm coming to the end of my supply, at some point I had to sneak off to make some more.

Newton tried to corner me after History but I managed to slip him and get to the girl's bathroom. I locked myself in one of the stalls and got out my kit. The way things were going I'd have to double my usual dosage. I prepared my arm and the hypodermic with clinical precision. I knew something was off after the injection. Phil shook his head sadly at me when I was finally able to focus on him.

"Bells, you tripled the dose instead of doubling it," he chided. _Bugger me,_ was all I thought as the world faded to darkness around me.

ChPOV

Leah had called me in near hysterics because Bella had overdosed at school. She had been found passed out on the floor of one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom. My daughter's emotional display on her first day had caused me to reveal her childhood rape. Sue had pulled me aside when I'd gotten home that night and explained how she and the others thought Bella was on some kind of drug. Turning to narcotics to escape the pain of abuse and loss was pretty common.

At first, we all believed it was just an isolated incident because we never found any drugs. I figured that I'd talk to her about it later. As the days went by, the isolated incident theory went out the window. There were times when she'd get agitated and start to fidget. Other times, she went through severe mood swings. She pawned off our concerns by claiming it was just bad PMS. After each incident, she'd disappear into her room then come out twenty minutes later perfectly calm, too calm. I outright confronted her with my suspicions and she nearly tore my throat out. No matter what we did, we never found proof she was on something.

I told Leah to get Bella over to the Cullen place as quickly and quietly as possible. There was no need to add more grist to the rumor mill. Carlisle had a full medical lab set up in his basement. He'd find out what the hell she was hopped up on then we'd detox her and our entire family would make sure she stayed on the wagon. I slipped out of the station under the pretense of Sue needing some help then made my way to the Cullen's. Alice called on the way. She explained she'd had a vision and did another search of Bella's room where she found something. She told me that we needed to wait for Carlisle's blood test until she revealed it.

Today was the first time I ignored the traffic laws and drove like a speed obsessed vampire. Fifteen minutes later, I parked in front of my friend's Victorian mansion then rushed inside. All of the Cullen's, Sue, Leah, Seth, Billy and the Pack were assembled in the spacious living room when I walked in. They all offered a quick greeting before going back to their individual conversations. For the first time, I noticed that Leah was a wreck. It was understandable since she nearly lost her imprint.

"Bella is resting upstairs. Carlisle took some blood samples and was about to go down and check the results," my wife said while she pressed herself into my arms.

"Why," Leah whispered in a defeated tone. Seth and Rosalie comforted her the best they could.

"Because I needed to keep it together before I killed someone. My nerves we so shot that I hadn't realized I'd taken a triple dose of Eclipse instead of the double one that I'd intended," a English accented voice rasped from the stairs. We turned to see Bella slowly navigate the staircase. She sank down on the couch and panted.

"Bella, drugs are never the answer," Leah started to say.

"I'm not a junky so stop with all the intervention shit," Bella snapped as she interrupted her mate.

"No, you are not a junky, you are something worse," Carlisle added as he rejoined us and all eyes focused on him.

"What do you mean," I demanded as my own frayed nerves got the better of me.

"She is something that should not exist. A genetic anomaly that was driven to extinction three centuries ago. Your daughter is a Child of the Moon… a true werewolf," the doctor responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: Once again, this is SM's sandbox and I'm just playing in it._

Ch. 4: Revelations

LPOV

"_Something that shouldn't exist… _says the sparkly vampire to the few humans and whatever those La Push blokes, my LeLe and Seth are," Bella mused sarcastically. Alice and brought her a cup of water and it helped the rasp in her voice after she downed it.

If me and everyone else had been shocked by Carlisle's assertion that my imprint was a werewolf, the fact that she seemed to know about vampires or that the Quileute's were different scared the shit out of us. Instinctively, I pulled the brunette tightly to me partly because her presence calmed me and partly the need to feel her body solidly next to mine. The silence that had fallen started to become uncomfortable. Finally, my mate blew out a breath which snapped everyone out of their personal musings.

"I suppose you should hear my story but don't bloody interrupt, I'll answer questions at the end," she quipped and waited until we all nodded our capitulation.

"Anyone who's read Lovecraft or Poe will understand all about cursed families and the Stone family of London is one of them. Raymond Stone, like his father, parlayed his decorated military career into an equally decorated one in the Constabulary. By the time he retired, he was the Deputy Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard. His last investigation before taking a desk job was a series of murders that ended with him killing a Necromancer. With his final breath, he cursed Raymond and all of his descendents; the family would attract the supernatural like a beacon.

"He and his wife, Marie, had three children; Thomas, Harley and Renee. The boys followed in their father's footsteps and became PC's. For Thomas, the effect of the curse was mild. He married a Druid Priestess and had four children. Uncle Tom is currently Chief of Police in Leeds. Harley lost his first partner while hunting down a serial killer and was nearly killed himself. When he recovered, he was transferred to Division P.

"Renee had been what Grams called a happy mistake. She was born later in my grandparents' lives but that hadn't made them any less strict. She bristled under all the rules as she grew older until she finally rebelled. Renee moved in with some friends and ran wild to the point that she'd barely graduated High School. My grandparents' tried everything to get her to come home but nothing worked. Eventually, Gramps cut her off then disinherited her. That changed when she learned about her pregnancy. Both my grandparents died before I was born," Bella began then paused to collect herself for what was to come. Several members of our extended family exchanged confused glances while we waited.

"Let me preface this next bit by saying that my childhood wasn't exactly a happy one, no matter what certain people were led to believe. Renee was never a mother, at first she resented me for ruining her fun but later it grew to true hatred. As soon as I was old enough to be left with sitters or enrolled in various lessons, she was rarely home. Bouts of her indifference were broken up by periods of emotional abuse. Renee often ranted about how much I'd ruined her life. One night, when I was seven, I waited for her to pick me up from dance class but she never showed. The dance studio was on the other side of a large park from my house and I had a key. I thought I'd call Uncle Harley once I got home but never made it.

"Halfway through the park I was pulled into the trees then dragged to a secluded clearing. A hand over my mouth kept me from screaming. At the clearing, I was spun around and I noticed that my kidnapper was one of my neighbors. When he removed his hand, he told me that nobody would hear my screams. I tried to fight but he was too strong and ended up beating and raping me. He told me that little girls were so sweet and tender but he wanted to play with me before eating me. The sick bastard timed the assault so that it was over just as the full moon rose.

"My already fragile state got worse as I watched him slip his skin and become a werewolf. He savaged me with fangs and claws but I was in shock and didn't feel the pain. There were several loud noises then the attack stopped and I was surrounded by people in uniform. Division P had been tracking a werewolf that killed a number of young girls. They showed up before the monster finished me off. I woke up in the hospital the next morning to a very pissed off Renee. Apparently, Uncle Harley found her off shagging some stranger then dragged her to the hospital.

"Unlike vampire venom, it takes three months for the lycanthropy virus to spread through the body. Three months of fever and pain. Every bone, muscle and joint felt like mush as my DNA was altered. Renee continually told me how worthless I was as she was forced to help me. Uncle Harley came by every day and for a few hours; I was given the comfort that I longed for. He showed up with several members of Division P on that last morning and ordered his sister to pack a couple of bags of clothes for an overnight trip. We were driven out into the middle of nowhere to an abandoned SAS training camp.

"Renee was led to a bunker but Uncle Harley took me out to the middle of a large field. He told me what I'd become then explained that the serial killer that nearly killed him had been a werewolf as well. That night, when the full moon rose, I slipped my skin for the first time. My uncle helped me through it then the after affects. On the drive back to London, I saw the horror in Renee's eyes whenever she looked at me. Despite her fear, the emotional abuse she heaped on me only got worse. She kept me close but was relieved every time her brother came to take me away for the full moon.

"Through Uncle Harley, I became a member of the Lawrence Talbot Society. According to their records, I was the youngest person to successfully survive becoming a Child of the Moon. I'd always been advanced, all of my teachers wanted me to skip the lower grades and go straight to high school but Renee never allowed it. I devoured all the folklore about my kind that I could get my little hands on. For my ninth birthday, Uncle Tom's wife, Holly, gave me some books about herbalism and homeopathy. There was something about natural healing that called to me so I threw myself into studying those topics with the same fervor as I did with folklore.

"Those studies combined in a flash of insight that led me to create Eclipse. That serum and Renee's marriage to Phil made my life easier. Until the day Phil caught me dosing and like you, he thought I was a junkie. Renee showed him a recording of me that had been made during my first change but instead of horrifying him, it only made him more sympathetic to my condition. He became an environmental activist so that people like me would have a place to go away from people on full moon nights. Renee grew jealous of how close Phil and I were and her hatred grew.

"She suggested that fateful camping trip. I hadn't understood why until the full moon rose. The bitch replaced my Eclipse with water. It was her plan to shoot me with some silver bullets during my change. Unfortunately, I changed before she had time to react and Phil paid the price her stupidity. Uncle Harley found me the next morning because Renee left a note that detailed her plan. I was covered in blood and had a full stomach from partially eating the bodies.

"The taste of human flesh is a hundred times more addictive to lycanthropes than crack or meth is to humans. For the ten years that I lived with this, I never once tasted human flesh until that bitch pushed me off the "Wagon." I spent the next several days in a secure holding facility while I fought my instincts from taking over and giving in to the addiction. I only held on to my humanity by the skin of my teeth. As soon as I was stable, Uncle Harley suggested that I come live with Dad and Mum. There's a Den close by for full moon nights or times I felt like I was losing it.

"I never thought about how the stress of moving, on top of the guilt over what happened, would effect me. Things kept just piling up after that; Newton's constant harassment, the other students' stares and whispering, then finally the deaths the authorities are blaming on Eclipse…," she told us but let her last sentence trail off.

Bella had tensed up during her story; I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear while the others processed what we'd just heard. My imprint relaxed into me with a sigh then turned her head into the crook of my neck. She kissed my neck softly while inhaling my scent. Mom and Dad were the first ones to recover; they came over then pulled us into a hug. Slowly, the others approached and followed our parents' example. Emotions were running high, not just from Bella's tale but because she'd never received this much affection.

Esme and Mom retreated to the kitchen to start dinner for everyone who ate. The emotional atmosphere of the house ratcheted down to near normal levels as we ate. When the food was gone and the dishes cleaned, we went back into the living room. Bella resumed leaning into my side while she waited for the questions to start. Rose sat close by, during dinner she had told the other girl her story and they bonded.

ChPOV

Listening as my little girl explained her past nearly shattered my heart. From Sue's expression, I knew my wife felt the same way. Never in my life had I ever raised a hand to a woman but if Renee was already dead, she'd be the only exception. My emotions, like the rest of family's, were raw by the time she finished. Bella had a long way to go before she got over her past but I was proud when Rosalie explained her own story to her. The two girls were so much alike and I was glad Bella now had someone who understood her situation better than the rest of us. It was going to be a long night so Carlisle and I had both called off from work in the morning.

The hard part of the evening was over with and when we returned to the living room, the air was charged with excitement. Before Bella could be cross examined, I suggested she learn about the rest of the Cullen's and the Protectors. Each of the vampires told their stories in turn, and then Billy and Old Quil told the Tribal Legends. After they finished, Leah stepped out of the back door then phased to show Bells what she looked like in wolf form. Her reactions throughout the stories were full of awe and admiration but when she saw Leah's wolf, tears of joy streamed down her cheeks because she knew she was not alone. Then she phased back, got dressed and sat next to her imprint.

My daughter raised a hand to stall the inevitable questions as her face adopted a focused expression. I read her eyes and knew she was organizing her thoughts. Leah rubbed what was supposed to be soothing circles on Bella's back but ended up distracting her. After a few minutes, she pulled herself from her thoughts and started to talk.

"I have a feeling that most of your questions will be linked so maybe I can answer the more general ones at one time. I think giving you some history might cover them. The ancient Children of the Moon, with a few rare exceptions, were vile creatures that reveled in death and destruction; the human and the wolf separate entities that warred for control of their shared body. At first they stuck to the wild places but eventually made their way to the more populated areas which brought them to the attention of the vampires. One of their self-styled kings, Caius of the Volturi, believed in the superiority of his race and felt the only threat the werewolves posed was in thinning out their "herds." He was out hunting on the night of the full moon and got caught out in the open. An "inferior" werewolf nearly destroyed him but his brothers arrived to tip the balance. After that, the Volturi kings declared open season on Children of the Moon.

"Those rare exceptions among my ancestors had seen the writing on the wall and banded together to save our race; they went into hiding then through centuries of selective breeding forced several evolutionary jumps that assured our survival. The Children of the Moon today are deadlier than their ancient kin but have nearly as much in common as modern humans have to Cro-Magnon man. What our progenitors accomplished was nothing short of shocking. Carlisle obviously had taken a blood sample while I was unconscious but stop testing it when he discovered the Lycanthropic virus. Had he done a full genetic work up, he would've learned the truth. There is nothing human about me other than what you see before you.

"Those centuries of selective breeding fused the human and wolf into one single entity. Imagine it; Homo Lupus, a human intellect completely merged with the wolf's senses, instincts and cunning wrapped up in the perfect disguise. We look and smell like normal humans, until we change. There is no beast inside of us that fights for control with our human half, we are the beast. The only time we become "monsters' is when the full moon stimulates our adrenal glands and forces us to slip our skins into our more bestial forms. It is the only time our instincts are given control. Nature balanced the scales by increasing the potency of our weakness, however.

"Where vampires are venomous, my kind is infectious. Children of the Moon are either born or changed after having been infected by being savagely bitten. Werewolves can only breed together; if one of us falls in love with a human then they normally end up being infected. It's not something that's taken lightly. First, it must be true love because anything less wouldn't be worth it. Second, the potential wolf must pass a psychological evaluation to ensure they won't surrender themselves completely to their new instincts. This, in a way, brings us to my little helper.

"Eclipse is a combination of Belladonna and Wolfbane that suppresses the stimulation of the adrenal gland during the full moon and prevents the change. It also blunts our senses down to normal human levels and calms us. Since its creation, the infected have used it to ease their transition into a new way of life, though older wolves use it as well. Like any other medication, doses can be modulated to strengthen or lessen the effects. Renee had been so frightened by what I'd become that when I created Eclipse, she made me take the strongest dose possible to complete suppress everything. After the… incident that she'd forced, I've been too scared to modulate the dosage. On an intellectual level, I know that ten years of totally burying my condition meant my instincts would be uncontrollable when I missed an injection but it hasn't eased the guilt," Bella told us, her voice laced with sadness at the end.

Her body began to shake and her skin took on a greenish tint. She staggered to the bathroom where she threw up over everything. Sue cleaned her up then helped back up to bed. Leah was about to follow when Alice placed an old journal and a slim DVD case on the coffee table. My wife rejoined us as the pixie vampire explained the significance of both items. The journal was a detailed account of the development of Eclipse and the disc was the video footage that Phil once watched. Our two resident medical professionals agreed to look through the book after we watched the DVD.

Jasper put the disc into the DVD player and we say in silence as the most surreal thing I'd ever witnessed flickered across the television screen…


	5. Chapter 5

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is all SM's, I might've borrowed some concepts from John Landis and the people that made the Ginger Snaps movies but this story is all mine._

Ch. 5: Primal

LPOV

Like some cheesy movie cliché, everyone leaned forward when the DVD that Jasper put in the player started. I was expecting the grainy low rez night vision that you found on those tabloid shows about UFO, Loch Ness Monster or Bigfoot sightings. I was shocked when it turned out to be high resolution, CIA type, quality shit. Despite the light green tint, everything was sharply defined so that the viewer saw the minutest detail as if it they were right there. Nobody was prepared for what we'd seen on the screen.

A seven-year-old Bella was led into the middle of a field by an older man who had similar bone structure. The man was obviously Harley Stone, her uncle and fellow wolf. Along the left side of the screen, digital characters scrolled down it to explain what was being recorded. She was identified as Subject HL-7, the date of her attack, etc. One piece of the information was a bit humiliating but might from Dad's contemplative nod, it might be useful later. As soon as the moon rose, the words disappeared then the camera focused on the little brunette girl.

Bella's transformation was as beautiful as it was shocking and proved just how different she was from the Pack and I. Where our transformations were violent, we exploded from one form to the other; hers rippled and flowed like water. It was pretty clear why she referred to a lycanthrope's transition as Slipping Skin as opposed to Phasing. Our shocked awe was replaced with tense laughter when her other form attacked the elder Child of the Moon in what anyone could tell was a dominance fight. The members of the Pack were more than familiar with those. The humor came from the fact that no matter how many times the older werewolf beat her, showing obvious care not to hurt her, Bella never gave up. Even after the senior wolf had his fangs around her throat, she still fought.

The cub stopped her struggles only after her flaring nostrils picked up the other's scent and recognized it as kin. Harley nipped her in chastisement then led her on her first hunt. We had paused the video during the hunting sequence because I needed to go outside to cool off; the other girls had to join me. There had been something so sensual about seeing the older werewolf stalk then kill its prey that we needed to get out of the room before we all got hot and bothered. And God help me, even little Bella's unskilled hunt had traces of the same. After the girls and I returned, Esme had Jasper fast forward past the hunt. Bella and her uncle staggered back into the original clearing then collapsed in sleep moments later. The two huddled together and slowly flowed back into their human forms as they slept.

Carlisle and Mom started pouring over the journal after we finished with the disc. The rest of us spread out into several different conversations about what we'd all just seen. In a room full of people with preternatural hearing was that you could add comments to the other conversations while still being apart of your own. Poor Dad was at a disadvantage so I kept him close and offered explanations whenever he looked lost.

"We might have a problem," the two medicos said together and all other conversations stopped as we turned to them.

"Bella explained that Eclipse acted as a suppressant in regular doses," Carlisle began.

"After reading through some of her notes, we fear that an overdose might have an opposite effect," Mom finished and we all looked toward the staircase.

The rest of us might not have been doctors or nurses but we'd all been through biology, some of us more than others. My mind immediately jumped to the right conclusion. Bella's body was working overtime to rid itself of the excess of Eclipse which meant adrenalin coursed through her veins and might trigger her premature change. Without a second thought, I flew up the stairs and bolted into my imprint's room.

Sweat coated Bella's body and she writhed on the bed. Her nostrils flared like she was scenting the air then arched off the mattress and in a fluid motion crouched on the end of the bed. The rest of the clan crowded in the hallway outside just as her eyes snapped open then locked on mine. My mate's normally chocolate colored eyes were now a winter white with a black ring along the outer edge of the iris. There were several gasps from the outside observers but it seemed that she hadn't noticed as all of her focus was on me.

I watched as Bella's chest heaved with labored breathing and her black pupils expand to eat away their irises as the eyes glazed over with a primal lust. She shook with the effort to hold back the transformation. Movement from the doorway triggered the fight or flight response. With a feral snarl, Bella leapt from the bed at the threat. Her skin bubbled and stretched as the muscles underneath grew, the bulking up forces the nightgown she'd changed into to rip. My eyes were pulled against my will to the one exposed breast. She'd gone from a mid-C cup to a healthy D cup, you'd think with the added muscle mass that they'd shrink. Claws sprouted from the tips of her fingers and toes while her face became more lupine with large fangs. Ripples worked down from her scalp and skin was replaced with rusty brown fur. The entire transformation was completed before the werewolf landed in her hunting crouch with a growl.

"Bella…," I whispered to draw her attention.

Her eyes locked onto mine again and resumed their primal haze. The sheer force of the lust made my pussy throb and soak my panties. Her nostrils flared at my arousal then she sprung at me. We crashed to the floor and she nuzzled into me. Everywhere her silky fur touched my skin, electric shocks shot through me and my arousal grew. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around her waist and I bucked my hips. Bella-wolf growled then her tongue trailed up my neck and her teeth closed around the soft flesh. She bit down just hard enough to pierce the flesh and draw blood.

Once I was successfully marked, she pulled away then gazed into my eyes. There was enough reason left in them to convey the promise of pleasure then she was off me. In a blur, she crashed through the window and let out a howl then sped off into the forest. It had taken me a second to compose myself then get up off the floor. In a near panic over what Bella might do, the vampires and us shapeshifters tore off after her.

BPOV

_My blood sang because I hadn't felt this alive in a long time. The moon's song has come and gone these past three days as I've eluded the vampires and shifters that hunted me. They were foolish enough to think I'd be easily subdued but the forest is my second home and the Ancients breeding practices gave me the edges needed to remain free._

_Instinct made me run from my family to sate the all-consuming hunger that gnawed in my belly. I gorged myself on the plentiful deer and a mountain lion stupid enough to get between me and my prey. The only concession I made to what little reason remained in me was to stay away from civilization. The need for man-flesh was almost too sweet and painful to ignore but my unexpected freedom kept me distracted._

_Days of running and hunting had worn me out enough to slip back into my human skin but not enough to allow reason any control. My hunger was far from sated so I languidly lay in the shadows of the hollowed out log that was my den to await my prey. I dosed lightly until the wind shifted and brought the scent of my quarry to me. All of my senses strained until I heard the silent footfalls of the one. Need pulsed through me as the minutes passed._

_The over-sized grey wolf cautiously entered the small clearing my den was in. It sniffed the air but I'd laid many false trails and knew it wouldn't detect me. The air seemed to vibrate then She stood in place of the wolf. She was the one that I'd marked as mine and I flew from my resting place. My body smashed into hers and brought it to the ground before she could call out._

_She who was my mate, Leah, tried to fight but my teeth closed around the spot where I'd marked her and my tongue slid over the tender flesh. A shiver of pleasure radiated down her body. I felt her arousal pour from her body and the musky scent drove me into a frenzy. I nipped and licked my way down her russet skinned body as she writhed for more._

_Leah hissed as I lapped her hot silken folds. I took my time and savored her sweetness while she begged for release. I held her at the brink until her body vibrated and frustrated whimpers escaped her lips. When she finally fell over the edge, I delighted in lapping up the sweet juiced the flowed from her sex. Slowly, I worked my way back up her body then claimed her lips. My mate's eyes flashed with the threat of reprisal but my teeth were once more at her throat but this time in warning. I was Alpha and she was to submit, not the other way around. To prove my dominance, I peeled myself from her then started to stalk in the direction of home._


	6. Chapter 6

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me._

Ch. 6: Facing the Music

LPOV

Despite the intensity of the orgasm I'd just had, I never wanted our first time to be a borderline assault. I phased then stalked off after Bella because, imprint or not, she was going to understand just how pissed off I was at being treated like a peace of meat. The brunette lycanthrope was about a dozen yards ahead of me when she fell to her knees and started crying. Tormented sobs wracked her body and the scene shattered my heart. I pushed my anger aside then trotted over to where she knelt and laid down on my belly in front of her.

At first, Bella refused to look at me but I wasn't having that. I knew that I was about to play dirty but wasn't able to find it in me to care. Gently, I nuzzled my muzzle against her cheek then whimpered sorrowfully. My imprint stiffened then pulled back just enough to look at me and I was pleased to notice her eyes were back to the chocolate brown I loved so much. Hurt, self-loathing and regret flashed inside those beautiful orbs.

"I'm sorry LeLe; I never wanted to force you like that. I've never been mated before and hadn't expected the need to claim you was going to be too much for my instincts to resist. It's not good excuse, I know that, and you must hate me so much now. When we get back, I'll be moving to Seattle to stay at the local den and you won't have to…," she lamented, her British accent made the dead tone of her voice both heartbreaking and chilling.

Pain shot through my chest at the thought of my imprint leaving for any reason. As she spoke her eyes held a sincerity that left little down that not only was she sorry but was going to follow through with her plan. I licked her face to stop her from finishing her statement. My wet tongue had done the same thing as throwing water in a screaming toddler's face; it shocked Bella into momentary silence. Not wanting to waste the few seconds it was going to take her to recover from the shock, I phased then put on the sundress that had been tied to my right ankle.

"Y-y-you licked my face," Bella stammered indignantly.

"I had to do something to shut you up. What happened earlier wasn't exactly ideal but I understand the instinct thing but how are we going to work through anything if you run away," I commented sternly and my mate lowered her head.

"While what you did back there was far from being rape, I fully admit that I'm pissed about it but I'd be devastated if you left me," I continued softly. Bella's head shot up and she saw the hurt in my eyes. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I upset you, I wasn't thinking clearly. We're in this together and we'll figure everything out and I promise that I won't run away," she promised and I breathed a sigh of relief.

The two of us stayed like that for a few minutes then gradually got up and ran back to the Cullen house hand in hand. During the trip, the brunette had retreated into herself and only left them when we were a hundred yards from our destination. Bella stopped then looked at me with determination then suggested that I move back into my own room. I knew it was only a temporary thing until she was certain her instincts were under control. Reluctantly, I agreed and the lycanthrope relaxed. Something in the back of my mind told me she had another reason for the request but I was going to let it go… for now.

BPOV

Everyone was waiting for us when we walked into the mansion. The concern in their eyes only added to the guilt that I was carrying; guilt over killing Phil and Renee, guilt that somebody was using my serum to kill innocents, guilt over what happened with my Soul Mate and now this. The whole situation was completely bolloxed and I felt like a total heel. I smiled sheepishly then ducked my gaze and felt my cheeks blaze with a traitorous blush.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mum and Dad rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. Then one by one, I was passed around the room and the gathered vampires and shapeshifters had the chance to hug me as well. I giggled when I realized this was similar to passing an infant around at a family gathering. They all gave me puzzled looks but when I explained the stray thought they laughed as well. The stress level in the room dropped several notches but didn't dissipate entirely until lunch was served to those of us who ate. While we tucked into the feast, the vampires went on a quick hunt.

After the Cullen's returned, we once again found ourselves crowded into the living room. A few minutes were spent discussing how the overdose of Eclipse actually forced my body to slip skin and resultant chase that had covered the duration of the full moon and a few days beyond. I knew what was going to happen next and it wasn't long before the questions started. Mum was the first one that kicked things off while Carlisle took some blood samples so we could start modulating my Eclipse dosage. I had made the decision to find the minimum required to blunt my instincts, last several months had shown me that complete suppression could end disastrously.

"Bells, just to make sure we fully understand everything but the past week has been hectic so we might go over some old ground. You mentioned the Lawrence Talbot Society, can you explain exactly what they do," she asked.

"During the days of the Inquisition, we learned that the pack structure was archaic and proved more harmful than not. Much like other groups during that time, we went further underground then infiltrated every strata of human society to preserve our race. What eventually became the LTS is the governing body of lycanthropes. It is set up on a model that is a cross between an old Victorian Gentleman's Club and a monastic order. The Charter, or Governing, House is in London and there are Chapter Houses in every major city in the Western Hemisphere then in specific regions everywhere else which acts as a Den or safe house.

"They provide educational resources for Children of the Moon, support and the Rule by which we live. To assist in this, they operate a secure website for member, fraternities/sororities on several college campuses and at least six banks. They also maintain a small group of Sentinels to enforce the Rule," I replied honestly.

"What are the Sentinels doing about all the Eclipse overdoses," Dad demanded hotly.

"Uncle Harley is the one heading up the investigation but so far they haven't found anything. In order for humans to get there hands on it then there has to be a breech in our network. Because Eclipse dosages are personalized, each batch has unique chemical profile. The Sentinels have been tracking down all of my clients and so far everyone has had all the vials they ordered," I answered defensively then glanced down at the paper on the coffee table. The front page headline read: **Eclipse Claims Nine More Victims.**

"Bugger me, I thought somebody was trying to draw me out but I wasn't certain until now. The death toll will get worse because they only have until the end of next month to get to me. If they can't get to me then their next available target is Tabitha Lanning in Seattle in a couple of months. We'll have to get her someplace safe and send out an alert to the Society, I'll call Uncle and get him on that," I muttered to myself as I paced around the living lost in my private musings and unaware of the stares of my family.

"What are you talking about," my father asked and grabbed my shoulders so that I'd stop pacing.

"The person trying to draw me out knows me, personally, or at least did. The rise in Eclipse deaths on the West Coast is proof that they know I'm here but not my exact location," I answered and pulled myself from his grasp then continued to pace.

"Bella, how can you be sure they know you," Esme asked worriedly.

"Because even if I wasn't with Leah, I'd find someplace secluded to lock myself away," was my response.

"Why would you do that," my love whispered, her voice laced with hurt.

"Not even Eclipse can mask the fact that I'll go into heat next month. My body will produce enough pheromones that every lycanthrope or shapeshifter within hundred miles will be drawn to me. The overwhelming need to breed will dominate my every thought. That, along with a rather embarrassing physical mutation makes it impossible for me to be around people," I admitted sheepishly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: I'm not going to remind you this chapter._

Ch. 7: Heat, Pt. 1

ChPOV

I was driving back to Forks from dropping of Tabitha Lanning off at a safe house in Alberta. The thirteen-year-old lycanthrope was going to go into heat for the first time next month. For the past four weeks since Bella's forced change and subsequent epiphany, the whole family decided that the younger Child of the Moon was to be our top priority because my daughter had constant protection. Sue was going to be taking our daughter to Denali later today and I was going to pick up Harley and the other eight Sentinels at SEATAC tonight.

The elder Stone had finally gotten in touch with me and I filled him in on everything that had gone on since Bella came to the States. We traded information and the werewolf investigators had come to the same conclusion that whoever was responsible for the Eclipse deaths knew her. Harley then informed me that the LTS hadn't been breached like everyone initially assumed because the lab results came back on the Eclipse found near one of the victims and it wasn't a match to anything Bells had made. The perp had been cooking up his own shit.

Bella had been racking her brain trying to figure out who the bastard was but so far hadn't come up with anything. According to her, she never shared the formula with anyone outside of the Chapter House in London. My daughter fills each individual order herself to cut down on the potential of a client getting a bad batch of Eclipse. Carlisle and Sue had learned the formula through Bella's journal and now they, along with Esme, help with the production. In fact, my wife has gone as far as to convince the women on the Rez to grow the herbs in their gardens. There was a plan to build some large greenhouses in the future but that was going to have to wait until the current crisis was resolved.

I grew more anxious as the miles sped by. My thoughts were dominated with the need put an end this nightmare so my family could get back to living their "normal" lives. Another mystery popped into my head as I drove and distracted me. At odd times, something Bella said bubbled up to the surface of my mind and I puzzled over what it meant. When my daughter had mentioned going into heat, she said something about an embarrassing physical mutation but she never elaborated on it. Bella went out of her way to change the subject whenever anyone brought that cryptic phrase up. We were all curious and so far our efforts have ended in frustration; Leah more than any of us.

Poor Leah had told us what happened between her and her imprint last month when she moved back into her own bedroom. She had hoped the exile was temporary and that things would get back to normal in a few days. That still hadn't happened yet and to make matters worse, Bella had stopped all intimate contact as well. Living with a sexually frustrated shapeshifter and lycanthrope was a nightmare. Part of me wished Bells would cave in and put out for her mate. The father in me chided myself whenever that particular thought came up. It might've been hypocritical, but I didn't want either of my daughters having sex. Seth had taken delight in tormenting both girls by bragging that at least he was still getting some. He changed his tune after Rosalie stopped having sex to punish him. I was afraid that Sue would get in on the act but thankfully, she never considered it.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller id read Harley. The call was quick and to the point, he told me that the Sentinels had taken an earlier flight and were arriving in Seattle in two hours. According to the last highway sign I passed, I'd be get to SEATAC about ten minutes before their plane landed.

BPOV

I'd locked myself in a spare room at the Cullen mansion two days ago because my pheromones had already started to spike and it was setting LeLe and Seth on edge. This was the first time I'd gone into heat since being mated and I knew my need to breed would be ten times worse. Yesterday, the mutation occurred and I was even more thankful for the locked door. Mum was flying with me up to Denali until my biological clock goes back into hibernation. I bundled up so nobody would notice anything off then waited for Mum to come get me. Five minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Bella dear, Sue is here," Esme called from the other side. I grabbed my suitcase then made my way out to Mum's car.

The drive to the airport in Seattle was quiet as my mum and I were wrapped up in our own thoughts. My stomach growled after we reached SEATAC and Mum went to get me a snack while I went to the restroom. I thought I heard a soft pop as I entered the WC then there was a sting in thigh. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was the dart sticking out of my leg. I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious before a vaguely familiar voice woke me up.

"It is so nice to meet you again, Isabella," a German accented male voice crooned.

My brain wasn't firing on all cylinders and it took me a few minutes to become aware that I was naked on a bed and my right wrist was bound by a heavy iron manacle. It was another minute before I recognized the vampire that owned the voice after I turned his direction.

"JOHAM, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING," I yelled at my captor then tried to leap at him but the chain kept me in place.

"I should think that is rather obvious. In a few days, when the need to mate renders you more pliant, I shall take you and together we shall create a super race," the German vampire stated like some kind cheap knock off of a James Bond villain before he left, shutting the door behind him. The slight rocking and muffled sounds that reached my ears told me I was being held on a boat somewhere.

For the first time since I was seven, I felt helpless and at the mercy of a monster. Despair knotted my stomach and I prayed my family would find me before it was too late.

LPOV

Alice had a vision of my imprint, my Bella, being kidnapped from the airport a full ten minutes before Mom called with the news. Rose and my brother barely got me out of the school before I phased, I was shaking so bad. The second we were out of sight of the humans, I let go of my rage, phased and ran off in the direction of Seattle. The thoughts of Seth and the Pack echoed in my mind as they went wolf and followed me.

_LeLe, the other side of the family is right behind us. Alice drew a picture of what the man that took Bella looked like. – Seth_

An image filtered through the Pack Mind of an abnormally pale man with long, greasy, blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. His features were striking but he wasn't inhumanly beautiful and he had blazing ruby eyes.

_Filthy bloodsucker. – Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob_

It was kind of funny that bloodsucker was how the Pack referred to non-Cullen vampires but I didn't dwell on it. My rage intensified at the thought that a stinking leech took what was _**MINE**_. The mental voices of my pack brothers were nothing more than an annoying buzzing in the back of my mind and I pushed myself faster than ever. Reluctantly, I phased back to human when I was close to the airport. Mom, Dad and a group of guy that had to be the Sentinels were waiting at the curb as I jogged up. The rest of our extended clan showed up a minute later.

With no scent to follow, I started to lose hope until the pixie had another vision. The soon-to-be-ashes fuck that had my mate was having a snack in the alley behind some biker bar not too far away. We caught up with the vampire in seconds and the moron tried to be all badass. I said tried because by the time I finished tearing off his toes, fingers, legs, forearms, ears and pulling out some teeth, the frozen meat puppet sang like the little bitch he was.

James was nothing more than a nomad that had been passing through when another vampire hired him to watch SEATAC for the month. He was given a picture of Bella and told to capture her then deliver the brunette to his employer. For services rendered, he was to receive $500,000.00. Before I finished him off, the nomad admitted the he was supposed to get the pay off tomorrow. The other vampire was to call him with the location. Jasper volunteered to go to the meeting as soon as the call came in.

_Hold on Bells, I'm coming for you,_ I thought then prayed she wasn't hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM but the movies were filmed before a live audience. This story wasn't._

Ch. 8: Heat, Pt. 2

LPOV

After having dealt with the parasite, James, Carlisle suggested that we regroup at a hotel and wait for the kidnapper's phone call. Thanks to his little black credit card, our motley collection of lycanthropes, shapeshifters, vampires and humans had the entire top floor of one of the city's five-star hotels. Off course, my pack brothers had taken advantage of the situation and were currently gorging themselves on surf and turf from Room Service. Unlike them, I wasn't able to even think about eating. The instincts of my inner wolf made it hard to keep it together. They screamed at me to hunt down the one that took my imprint and devour them. I paced around the room we were using as a War Room, as Jasper called it, while my reason tried to keep control until we came up with a plan.

It had been a sleepless night waiting for the cell phone to ring. At 8 o'clock in the morning the much anticipated call arrived. Jasper answered it then placed it on Speaker so that Mom and Dad could hear. Harley Stone stiffened when the clipped German accent came through the line. The caller informed my brother-in-law that he needed to come to Port Angeles for the payoff. After arranging for a time, sunset, and a meeting place, one of the town's abandoned warehouses, the German ended the call.

"Bloody hell, I always knew that wanker would come back to haunt us," Harley muttered and we all stared at him.

"YOU KNOW THE SON OF A BITCH," Dad yelled and needed to be held back by Seth before he launched himself at the Child of the Moon.

"During her Eighth Year, when Bella was fourteen, she called me because she was being followed by a vampire. The younger lycanthrope's had only every read descriptions of them in our archives. She told me that he had followed her to school and was currently being given a tour by the Headmaster. I rushed over then signed her out and predictably, the vampire followed. We lead him to a secluded bench in a nearby park, there were enough humans around to insure he wouldn't do something stupid but not close enough to hear anything we said.

"He introduced himself as Joham then explained how he ran across one of Bella's clients in Brazil. The vampire had struck up a friendship with the lycanthrope and eventually learned of Eclipse. Joham said the serum intrigued him because he was a scientist looking for ways to treat his own condition. Something about him was off but my niece was too excited to meet what she thought was a kindred spirit to recognize the signs. I ended the encounter when, instead of discussing Eclipse or herbal means to blunt a vampire's bloodlust, he was only interested in learning about how we breed.

"Joham apologized for being inappropriate; claiming scientific curiosity at learning about a new species was to blame. I'd called for back-up when I'd gone to the school and a couple of PC's followed him after we left the park. For three days, he stayed away from Bella then boarded a plane to Rio. He never tried to get in touch with her again and eventually I put it out of my mind. Obviously, he's been planning and waiting," the lycanthrope explained.

"But why, why her," I puzzled in frustration.

"I think he sees her as his perfect match, even at fourteen, she was highly intelligent and coming into her natural beauty. His eyes were alight when he was asking about breeding. More than likely, he got his answers from his friend in Brazil. Why else would he time his actions so precisely? My guess is that he plans to mate with her," he responded coolly.

"Are you saying that the bastard has raped our daughter," Mom asked fearfully.

"Not yet, but as of tonight, all bets are off," the Sentinel breathed.

"What is so special about tonight," Esme wondered.

"During the first day a female goes into heat she's still able to think rationally. After that, the instinct to breed becomes paramount. Now that Bella has found her mate, that drive will increase a hundred fold. Unfortunately, time is working against us because the further into her cycle she goes, the more likely she is to breed with anyone that presents themselves. It's one of the evolutionary quirks that assure our species survival," Harley answered studiously.

"Bella mentioned those quirks a few times. The last time it was something about a physical mutation," Carlisle commented before I could vent over what we'd just learned.

"Yes, I'm sure that Joham was shocked by that," the elder Stone chuckled darkly but didn't elaborate.

"Explain," I growled and the lycanthrope looked shocked that I hadn't already known about it.

"I don't know why she thought she could keep this from you but before I say anything else, I need to know if you love my niece," Harley commented while he eyed me warily.

"Yes, she's my imprint, my Soul Mate, the most essential part of me and I'd die without her," I told him truthfully and without hesitation.

"After the Children of the Moon re-integrated into human society to hide in plain sight, we have excelled in certain professions like the military. The first documented case of the mutation occurred during the Napoleonic Wars. The male lycanthropes of a particular village had gone off to fight, leaving their mates behind. While they were away, one of the females went into heat. The remaining women had an unexpected physical response to her pheromones. They grew a fur covered sheath that contained a functioning penis. When the males returned home, the unnamed female was heavy with child. The women explained what happened and the men smelled the truth of it.

"The mutation appeared under similar circumstances during both World Wars and the Ruling House speculated that in a same sex environment, females would develop the mutation to guarantee the survival of our species. Twenty years back, a Den of lesbian lycanthropes in Bordeaux that somewhat proved the hypothesis. When Bella went into heat for the first time, the mutation appeared despite the number of males in the immediate area. I think it happened because Bells was born a lesbian.

"In all honesty, I'm glad that the mutation doesn't appear in the males of my species; more specifically the gay males. If I had to go through the pain of labor, I'd kill my mate for putting me up the pole and most likely eat the little monsters when they made me mad," Bella's uncle revealed but shuttered then smiled ruefully at his final admission.

The entire extended family stared at the Sentinel in shock while we processed what we'd just learned. It was a couple of seconds before my mind started working properly. Deep down, I knew that the new information didn't change anything. All it meant was that there were certain times when my imprint was just a little bit more than normal. For the most part, the others looked like they shared my conclusion. Dad seemed embarrassed and Mom looked at me speculatively. The last thing I wanted to know was what she was thinking.

Story time over, Harley and the Sentinels took control of the gathering and planning started in earnest. I wasn't happy about how the strategy session played out. The Pack would scout around the town and find Bella's scent then go straight to the drop site. They, Jasper and the Sentinels would deal with Joham and anyone he brought with him while the Cullen's pulled off the rescue. Dad would make sure the local cops stayed out of the way and Mom was supposed to be ready in case of emergency. I was just supposed to stay behind at Harry's old house on the Reservation and wait for word.

I almost wore a path into the wooden floor from my pacing as I waited. Five hours after the plan was set in motion, my parents walked through the door followed by Carlisle who carried an unconscious Bella. Relief overwhelmed me and I collapsed into Mom and Dad's arms sobbing while the doc placed my imprint on the bed in the master bedroom. When I calmed down, all three assured me that Joham hadn't raped her. It wasn't long before the high levels of pheromones in the air started to get to me. Mercifully, the three adults left with a promise to check in later before I lost control.

When the door closed, I stalked back to the bedroom shedding clothes along the way. I paused in the doorway, naked, and drank in the sight of Bella in the bed, safe. The covers were thrown back and I was pleased to note that my imprint was naked as well. She had started to wake up and her pheromones intensified. Her body was burning up when I spooned in behind her and the heat seeped into me and ignited a fire inside me. My teeth clamped down on the back of her neck as Bella's eyes fluttered open and she whimpered.

One of my hands snaked around then started to manhandle her ample breasts while the other ghosted down her torso. My fingers tingled as they brushed along the soft fur of her sheath. There would be time enough to enjoy its contents but her nubile body had other places that needed to be plundered first. At the base of the sheath was her engorged clit and soaked slit. A memory of our first time flashed before my eyes and I realized that revenge was going to be sweet; my Bella was going to learn to submit.

I bypassed her sensitive nub and plunged two fingers into her dripping core. She moaned then tried to buck her hips into my hand. I bit down harder on her neck and twisted one of her nipples in response. She learned her lesson quickly and lay there meekly while I continued to work her core. Without breaking the rhythm of my thrusts, I repositioned us so she was on her back beneath me. My lips ravaged hers then I kissed and nipped down her body. Her whimpers and moans of pleasure drove me wild. I paused briefly and my eyes went wide when her rod broke free from its housing then dove into her sweet pussy.

Freed from the influence of my teeth on her neck, Bella bucked her hips as my tongue focused on her clit. Her body started to shake after I curled my fingers inside her to brush against her sweet spot with each thrust. The combined assault of my tongue and fingers worked their magic and Bella screamed as her orgasm exploded. I lapped up her cream while her body shook with aftershocks. I had been so engrossed with cleaning up every last drop of her juices that I failed to hear the growl until it was too late.

A hand knotted in my hair and I came face to face to winter white eyes when I was roughly pulled up. There was no intelligence reflected in their depths, only scorching need. That was the last thing I saw before she forced me to all fours. Pain lanced through me when the claws that had sprouted from her fingertips broke my skin as she gripped my hips to hold me in place. I howled as my sex was stretched and filled when she thrust her rod into me. Her teeth found the spot where she'd marked me once more as she forcefully impaled my core in a steady beat.

Bella pulled out long enough to get me on my back with my legs over her shoulders. Then she buried herself so deeply inside me that I swear her length brushed my tonsils. Her pace was brutal and the orgasm I had minutes later was primal. My inner walls milked her dry when she erupted in seconds later. I was caught up in the spell of her pheromones and the only think that mattered was being fucked by my imprint and fucking her in return.

Twenty-eight days of near constant sex had made it difficult to walk and I nearly had to crawl out of the bedroom to get something to eat and drink. During the time we'd been lost in each other, somebody would occasionally leave food outside the door. Mom was in the kitchen of her former home making breakfast when I rounded the corner. I was wrapped in a bath towel because the clothes I'd been wearing the night Bella was rescued still lay where they'd fallen as I stripped. My imprint could be heard rummaging for a towel of her own.

"You survived," Mom smirked before she kissed my cheek and directed me to sit down. Bella went through the same greeting after she padded down the hall.

"The two of you need to eat, clean yourselves up then get to school. There are some clothes in the bag on the couch. Expect some teasing from your siblings when you get there. We're having a farewell barbeque for Harley tonight, so no sex after classes are over just head straight over to the Cullen place," she continued then gave each of us a quick peck before heading off to work.

As predicted, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Seth and Rosalie were waiting to pounce on us when we pulled into the Forks High parking lot. The other students watched with interest as the two of us left the car while Em, Eddie and Jazz wolf whistled. Rose looked from Bella to me and was about to ask something. I guessed what it might be and held my hands a little more than eight inches apart to show length, then curled a thumb and forefinger into an "O" shape but made sure to leave a half-inch gap between the two fingers.

"Lucky girl," she and Alice commented with awe.

"Don't I know it," I admitted dreamily.

"All of a sudden, I'm feeling inadequate," Emmett joked.

"You should, not everyone can be as good in the sack as me. Let's face it, size really does matter, tiny," the lycanthrope teased and everyone laughed.

I'd missed hunting with Bella during the full moon because I felt dizzy. This morning, I woke up nauseous and rushed to the en suite just in time to throw up. When there was nothing left in my stomach to offer up to the porcelain goddess, I sunk to the cool tile floor and mentally started counted. After doing it twice more for verification, I scrambled over to the sink and pulled a thin box from one of the drawers.

Esme and Mom were sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in shell-shocked after the longest two minutes of my life. The two older women looked from me to the piece of plastic in my hand. Slowly, my mother walked over to me and took the object from my hand. She glanced at the tiny digital display. She showed it to the vampire then both of them guided me to a chair. I hardly noticed when one of them put a glass of water one of them set in front of me.

My universe narrowed to the small screen and the single word on it; Pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: You know it by heart._

Ch. 9: Cravings and Sleepless Nights

BPOV

I scented the air as I slipped through the shadows to make sure nobody was following me. To say I was more nervous than a virgin on Prom night was an understatement but so far, so good. No one was around and I quickly ran to my destination. The door to the dingy little apartment in Port Angeles was already unlocked and I made my way inside. The smell of fish and chips made my mouth water as I left the entryway and rounded the corner into the kitchen. Carlisle, his friend Alistair, another nomad – Donovan, and Max from the Seattle Den were already there.

"BELLA," they all greeted me, Max handed me a basket of the pub staple, and cold Newcastle then I plopped down on the couch in front of the tellie with the others.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires could drink alcohol and the three vamps looked like they were already on their third bottle apiece. I exchanged a few pleasantries with my fellow British ex-pats then Carlisle turned hit menu on the DVR then selected a show and everyone got quiet as the season finale of Dr. Who started. Max and I finished our food by the end of the show then we got caught up on season 2 of Being Human before the DVR was turned off and the Doc found a Premiere League footie match between Arsenal and Manchester United on the satellite. After a friendly wager on the outcome, the five of us adjourned to the dinner table for a few hands of poker.

"So, how's domestic bliss going for you," Max asked me and Carlisle just laughed.

"Mum gave birth to Charlie Jr. and the little lad hasn't slept through the night yet. Then of course my LeLe is pregnant and the cravings have already started. Between having to constantly run out to get her stuff and the baby crying, I rarely get more than a couple of hours of sleep a night. To top everything off, I'm stuck going to high school with a bunch of pathetic wankers that thing if they can get into my pants that I'll turn straight. Carlisle nearly has it as bad living in a house full of teenaged vampires and the occasional horny shapeshifter. That's the whole reason we started these gatherings in the first place. I think I would've snapped by now if we hadn't," I explained with a sigh and my second father nodded in agreement.

"And where do your families think you are," Alistair wondered mischievously.

"Esme and the others think that I am pulling a late shift," Carlisle replied with a cheeky grin.

"Leah thinks that I'm out taking my frustration from the week out on the local fauna," I answered a bit smugly.

The others chuckled as Donovan dealt the cards. Arsenal had just scored their third goal and was ahead in the match when there was a knock at the door. I stared at my companions questioningly but they shrugged in confusion. Cautiously, I went of to the door and scented the air. The smells of pizza and cologne confused my nose.

"Who is it," I enquired through the door.

"Pizza delivery for Bella Swan," a gruff male voice answered back.

I opened the door; Charlie was standing there with four large meatlover's pizzas, a six-pack of Vitamin R and a desperate expression.

"Come on Bells, you gotta let me in, those women are driving me nuts," my father begged and the boys chuckled at his harried tone. I stepped aside then he bolted in with a relieved smile. He dropped the pizzas on the kitchen counter then sat down in an extra chair.

I made introductions as I snagged a whole pie for myself and another Newcastle. Dad slapped down $500 in cash from his Fishin' and Golfin' fund and Donnie dealt him in. We settled back into the familiar routine of poker and lost ourselves in the game. Two hours passed, the pizzas were gone and the beer was getting low. I was about to suggest a run to the liquor store when me and the other supernaturals stiffened. Dad noticed but hadn't thought anything about it at first until he noticed me pale as we scented the air.

"RUN," Carlisle commanded in a low hiss. Dad was closest to the front door but pulled up short when he opened it to find a very pissed off Mum on the other side.

I was all for abandoning my father to his fate; the others seemed to mirror my thoughts. We turned for the sliding glass door that led out to a tiny balcony but found the way blocked by an equally pissed Esme and a smirking Rosalie. Alistair muttered something that sounded like, "Nicked," then the two nomads and the lycanthrope wisely distanced themselves from us.

"How'd they bloody find us," I asked the room at large and Rose waved some kind of monitor at me then pointed to her dad.

"We followed Carlisle," Esme seethed and the vampire in question flinched.

"I was helping Sue shop when we heard that slut, Nurse Stanley gossiping about how she saw you and my father coming out of a liquor store then head towards an apartment complex," Rose clarified before I could ask why they followed him.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw my loving husband pull up with pizza and beer a little while after we all arrived," Mum chimed in while she glared at Dad and me. She motioned for Rose to take her spot then stomped into the apartment and snatched the cash from the center of the table.

"CHARLES AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET DOWN TO THE H3… NOW," she practically screeched as she stormed out the door. My sensitive hearing told me that Carlisle was being scolded at vampire speed. I almost felt sorry for him but we were in the same boat and like Dad, we knew not to argue but go with the flow.

The drive back home was interesting and I learned something about my Dad that I could've gone my whole life without finding out. Mum went off on him and reminded of the fact that he promised to never gamble again after he nearly lost her in a card game to Harry Clearwater just after she divorced his sorry ass. My father, in an attempt to defend himself only dug himself deeper into the hole when he rather stupidly brought up all the times since then that he played poker and won most of the money they used for vacations. That admission only pissed her off more and ended in a twenty-minute bitch out.

I tried to sink lower into the back seat but only succeeded in drawing attention to myself. After laying down a no sex until Hell froze over punishment on him, Mum's ire fell on me. The older woman laid into me with a short rant about under aged drinking then brought out the big guns. She told me how worried Leah was about me because she tried to call my cell earlier and I never answered. Then she went for the kill by reminding me how crazed my mate had been when I was kidnapped my Joham and that she proved her love by carrying our child. I felt like a complete shit by the time she finished. My emotions must have shown because Mum's expression softened.

"I know things have been hectic because of your little brother and the pregnancy. It's understandable that you needed a break from the stress, we all do. My only real issue is that you lied about what you were doing to your Soul Mate. Leah would've probably suggested something along the lines of what you were doing, anyway," Mum admitted then smiled tenderly.

She pulled up to the house long enough to drop me off then pulled back out into the street. I still felt like the biggest ass on the planet as I went inside. Smooth jazz played softly through the house as I made my way up to the bedroom. Leah lay on our bed in a sexy see-through green baby doll with matching g-string.

"I'm sorry baby, I just needed a break from all the stress but I should've been honest with you instead of trying to be sneaky about it. Please forgive me, I'll do anything to see you smile," I told LeLe while I knelt beside her then kissed her lovingly.

"Would you go to Africa and bring back some zebra to eat," she asked hopefully and I stifled a groan then pulled out my cell phone and hit 9 on my speed dial.

"Hey Roger, sorry to wake you but I need six zebra steaks for my pregnant mate, could you express those," I asked when he answered then finalized the order. I told her that Roger was an old friend that dealt in exotic meats for foodies and the order would arrive before two in the afternoon. Then I spent a few hours making love to my beautiful Leah until we fell asleep in each other's arms. A baby's cry forced my eyes to open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say._

Ch. 10: Reflections

LPOV

Rose had texted me when she, Esme and Mom had found Dad, Bella and Carlisle playing poker with some other people in some rundown apartment in Port Angeles. She'd even told me how Mom was bitching Dad and Bells out while her dad was getting it from hers. I was pissed for about twenty minutes because I'd been so worried when my mate hadn't answered her damn cell phone but then started to laugh as the humor of the situation hit me. _Poor Charlie and Bella,_ I thought as the image of them standing before my mother with their heads lowered in shame while she laid into them popped into my head.

I had to admit that lately things had been pretty stressful around here. Between Mom giving birth to little Charlie Jr. and my mood swings, this place was often a madhouse. There was no way I could blame anybody from wanting a break. It's not as if they didn't love us or anything. Bella has done nothing but prove it since the day we found out I was pregnant.

_***FLASHBACK***_

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen in a daze as I clutched the home pregnancy test in my hand. After seeing the word pregnant on the display, she showed Esme then guided me to a chair at the table. Somebody had gotten me a glass of water and I finished it off in three big gulps. Unbeknownst to me, tears had been streaming down my cheeks as I entered the room. Esme had started to rub soothing circles on my back while Mom wiped the tears away. While I was still in a semi-coherent state, I heard my mother call the hospital and make an appointment for me this afternoon.

Esme made breakfast while I completely came back from La La Land. As I ate, Mom told me that I'd only missed one class and I needed to hurry up so I would get there before Third Period started. My shower time was used not just to get clean but to calm my frazzled nerves. I nearly had a panic attack when I thought about telling Bella. By the time the two older women had gotten me calmed down again and I was dressed, the bell had just rung for lunch. The pregnancy test was tucked into the top pocket of my jean jacket as I nervously made my way into the cafeteria and walked over to the table where the family waited for me.

"LeLe, are you feeling better," Bella asked as she rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. I heard a few groans of disgust from the other students but wasn't able to find it in myself to give a fuck. The two of us had been an open couple from the beginning and these bigoted bitches needed to get over themselves already.

I felt my tension level increase with each step that brought us closer to the table. Unfortunately, Bella and the rest of the clan noticed this and shot me concerned looks. Rose had gone back through the lunch line and gotten me a tray full of food. She reached the table the same time that me and Bella had. We all sat down and I started to eat while I tried to think of the best way to get the truth out. In the end, I just dove in feet first.

"Baby, you know how we thought the food poisoning was why I've been feeling off the past couple of days? Well that wasn't it," I rushed as I pulled the pregnancy test from my jacket pocket and set it down in front of her. Bella stared at it for a full three minutes while the rest of the table stiffened. Just before I went into another panic attack, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"We're having a baby," she squealed with joy then climbed into my lap and started kissing me lovingly. Alice and Rose also squealed then they and the boys offered up congratulations. The moment was nearly ruined when a nasally voice carried over our excitement.

"It's bad enough they let you two fucking dykes go to school with us but now one of you is pregnant. What did you do, Leah, spread your legs so all the Cullen boys got a chance to knock you up or go down to the clinic for a sample and a turkey baster," Lauren Mallory sneered and her little minions nodded in agreement.

"Hey Lauren, didn't we have a test in Biology the other day that you failed? Shouldn't you and the slut of a mother of yours be fucking Mr. Banner about now so he'll change the grade? I mean, you already went down on Mrs. Cope this morning to get her to alter the attendance sheets to cover for those three days you skipped school. Do yourself a favor and shut your bloody glory hole before I air more of your dirty little secrets," Bella shot back loud enough to stop every other conversation in the cafeteria.

"BITCH," Lauren yelled then leapt at my mate. Bella was of me in an instant, caught the fool midflight by her throat, and slammed her into the ground. The skank whimpered on impact.

"The next time you try that, I fucking end you," the brunette growled into the human's ear then released her. Lauren ran out with a look of pure terror after she picked herself up off the ground.

"Sweets, did that slut upset you," Bells asked in a soothing tone as she climbed back into my lap. I just shook my head and kissed the silly lycanthrope.

After school let out, she held my hand at the hospital as the doctor ran the tests and confirmed that I was pregnant.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I smiled at that memory then my body chose that moment to remind me that the stupid hormones had tripled my sex drive. One hand started stroking my slit as I thought back on all the times my imprint had sated me, even when she was exhausted.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Bella looked like a zombie as we endured yet another school day. My sex drive had been going bat shit because of all the hormones and the poor werewolf hadn't slept in last four days. I promised her that she'd be able to sleep when we got home. She was beyond tired and wasn't able to actively participate in any of her classes or give pithy comebacks to the teasing from our family. The final bell rang and I almost had to carry her to the car.

Nobody was at the house when we got home and I led my nearly catatonic mate upstairs to our room. I managed to get her onto the bed then started to undress her. Need burned in me and I didn't stop until Bella was totally naked then kissed my way up her body. I lowered my soaked pussy onto her face and wiggled impatiently. The other woman began licking in earnest. After about two minutes, she focused her efforts solely on my clit. Just because my sex drive had increased hadn't meant that real effort wasn't needed to get me off. I finally reached the point where my climax was in reach when the licking stopped. Gentle snoring told me that Bells had fallen asleep. With a growl of frustration, I flopped on the bed next to her. I was about to get with the self-loving when Bella rolled on top of me and pressed one of her thighs into my sex.

_Even in sleep my imprint wants to take care of my needs,_ I thought then bucked my hips until I came. I was satisfied after four more orgasms then drifted off to sleep in her arms.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Then, of course there was the way she dealt with the cravings.

_***FLASHBACK***_

I'd woken up after only a couple of hours of sleep feeling hungry. Bella and I had gone to bed early so it was only 11 p.m. As my stomach rumbled angrily I had the urge for some of the British girl's lasagna.

"Baby, I want some lasagna," I whined as I shook the lycanthrope to wake her up.

To her credit, Bella had awaked then kissed me before she padded sleepily downstairs to make my food. The smells made my mouth water and I made my way down to the kitchen just as she pulled the finished pasta dish out of the oven. Just when she started to cut a piece for me, I realized that I didn't want it anymore because I was craving bear. My imprint took the news in stride when I told and ran out the backdoor then into the forest to fetch me a bear. Bella came back a few hours later with a rather large specimen that she'd already dressed before she headed home.

I ran to the bathroom because the baby was pushing on my bladder. When I'd come back, Seth and Rose had emerged from his room and were in the kitchen. My pig of a brother was almost through with the lasagna and his mate was sipping a cup of blood that she microwaved. For some reason I started to cry when the last of the pasta found its way into Seth's mouth. I looked forlornly between the empty casserole dish and the bear meat that Bella had brought in. She looked at me for a second then smirked. We all watched as she chopped the meat into small cubes, seared it, and then add it to the remaining sauce. Forty minutes later, I had a piping hot piece of bear lasagna on my plate. Bella kissed me before she went back up to bed. It was some of the best lasagna I've ever eaten. Dad was pissed that she'd made two of them and nobody saved him a piece.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Bella had just drifted off to sleep after making love to me. She'd apologized when she'd gotten home and promised to let me know whenever things started to get too much for her, I already planned to forgive her but the sex was an unexpected surprise. Charlie Jr. started to cry and my love woke up with a groan. Dad made his way to the nursery and was able to quiet him down but Bells was wide-awake.

I kissed her then started to caress her skin as I purred, "It's my turn to make love to you, Baby."

Bella kissed me back then let me take care of her for a change.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pure of Heart**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story._

Ch. 11: It's a Girl

SPOV

Seth was out on patrol, Rosalie had volunteered to watch Charlie Jr. and the girls had gone up to Seattle because of one of Leah's weird cravings. At least this time it had been somewhat normal because all she wanted was a milkshake from this specific all night diner I'd taken her to when we were maternity shopping one time. That meant my husband and I had the house to ourselves. True to his word, Charlie had taken a few months off to help with the baby and he'd only just gone back to work. In fact, he was due home any minute and I wanted to be ready.

"Sue, I'm home, where are you, love," he called out when he walked through the front door.

"Upstairs, honey, I need some help," I called back and heard him make his way upstairs.

The poor man looked stunned when he found me lying on the bed naked. I decided to take pity on him and got out of bed then slinked over to where he stood. I sank to my knees, undid his zipper and deep throated his shaft before he snapped out of his daze. While my head bobbed up and down his length, my husband made short work of getting undressed. After he was nude, I let his cock slide from my mouth then grabbed it tightly and led him to bed.

Charlie had me on all fours, my hair wrapped around one of his hands as he pounded into me with the stamina of a man half his age. My cell phone on the nightstand started to ring and I wanted to ignore it. The man only increased the force of his thrust so that my wails of pleasure would drown out the ringing. It stopped but a few seconds later started up again. Reluctantly, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2 a.m. The screen on my cell phone showed Bella's name and I motioned my husband to stop while I answered.

"Mum, we were almost back to Forks when LeLe's water broke. We're almost to Forks Hospital," my stepdaughter blurted then hung up the phone.

"Charlie, we need to get dressed and over to the hospital, Leah's in labor," I told my husband and we hurried to do just that.

He was already on the phone with Carlisle by the time we were headed down to the Cruiser. My mate hit the light bar and siren then sped through the deserted streets. We reached the hospital then rushed through the ER doors. I ran up to the nurse's station and asked where Leah Clearwater had been taken. Bitch… I mean Nurse… Stanley gave me the room number then we made our way to the elevators. The Cullen's and the Pack started to arrive before we got there.

The others had headed toward the waiting room while Carlisle, Charlie and I went to Leah's room. She was already hooked up to a monitor and Bella was holding her hand. The brunette looked over at us with a panicked expression and my husband chuckled because it was the same one he'd worn when I was in labor with our little one. Bella had teased him about it but it now seemed the shoe was on the other foot now.

Carlisle went into doctor mode and looked over her chart then dismissed the nurse that had come in to check on my daughter. Everyone on staff knew that he was going to deliver the baby while I assisted so there was no chance that somebody hearing something they shouldn't. He passed me the chart then checked the monitor.

"Leah, you are only dilated to two centimeters so we have a bit of a wait ahead. Your mother or I will administer an epidural when you get closer to delivery," he explained then added, "The others are in the waiting room, would you like me to send them in a few at a time?"

_***Thirteen Hours Later: Ten Centimeters Dilation***_

"YOU RUG MUNCHING SADISTIC BITCH, YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING SHAFT OFF THE NEXT TIME YOU GO INTO HEAT AND GET SO MUCH AS FIFTY FEET OF ME," Leah screamed as her latest contraction peaked.

"You're doing good, baby," Bella tried to sooth as she winced from the force her mate was applying to the hand she was holding.

"Push Leah, I can see the baby's head," the doctor coached.

Once the pushing started, it had only taken ten minutes for the baby to be delivered. It was a beautiful baby girl with creamy caramel skin and full head of raven hair. I cleaned up my granddaughter and wrapped her in a pink blanket before depositing her into Bella's arms. The lycanthrope bounced the baby and cooed then placed her into Leah's waiting embrace. The tiny girl wiggled closer into her mother and yawned.

"Have you picked out a name," Carlisle asked as he finished filling out the paperwork.

"Abigail Susan Swan," my daughter informed us softly while her mate kissed her on the forehead.

"You did well, LeLe," she breathed and Leah looked up at her teary eyed and smiled.

Over the next half hour, the extended family filtered in to offer congratulations then we all left to give the new parents some privacy with their bundle of joy. School had become increasingly difficult for my girls and the other members of our family during the last couple months of the pregnancy so I was glad that Bella and Leah had had enough credits to graduate early. They needed time to adjust before choosing their next step.

**AN: Okay, this was a short update but it I just couldn't drag out the birth. There is only one chapter left and the Epilogue so expect the next update Wednesday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pure of Heart**

Ch. 12: Change of Scenery

LPOV

"Hush, hush sweet Abby-girl, your Mummies so dry your tears," Bella cooed in a singsong way as she gently bounced the baby in her arms to quiet her down.

It had only been a couple of weeks since we brought our daughter home from the hospital and my mate had really stepped up to the plate. Childbirth had done a number on my body so the lycanthrope was left to pick up the slack. She did everything for little Abby except the daytime feedings. I was under orders to pump enough milk into bottles so that Bella could do the nighttime feedings while I slept. Hell, she also took care of me. The brunette was a one-woman domestic dynamo. From what I've been told by her Uncle, that was only going to increase during our "holiday."

Our little family of three was going to be heading up to stay at the Cullen place in Alaska. Bella was a couple of days away from going into heat again and we needed to be as far from the Pack as possible. Harley said that because of Abby, the mating instinct would almost be completely subsumed by a nesting one but not entirely. Esme had called some friends to let them know we were going to be staying there so they wouldn't be shocked if they followed our scents to the supposedly empty house.

The Cullen's as a family had given Mom and Dad then me and Bella a Mercedes Guardian for each couple to keep the babies safe. That meant we were going to be able to drive up to Alaska in both safety and comfort. I'd already packed the car and our plan was to leave tonight then get as far as possible before stopping or switching drivers. Once Abby settled down for her nap, we'd get a little sleep as well. I was already lying in our bed when my beautiful mate stumbled in, the woman needed sleep more than I did at the moment.

Bella crawled into bed and cuddled with me but I noticed that she hadn't set the alarm yet. Tension radiated of her in waves, she obviously had something on her mind. After a couple of minutes, she blew out a sigh.

"LeLe, don't be mad but I've been thinking and maybe we should move after we get back from Alaska," she said quietly then braced herself for my bad reaction.

"I know, Mom agrees because there's just not enough room in the house for all of us and the family as a whole has drawn too much attention," I replied and felt my lover relax into me.

"What kind of places would you like to move to," Bells asked with relief.

"Anywhere is fine but Mom and Esme suggested that since moving might be a mass exodus kind of thing that we find somewhere that the whole family can divide up between three or four cities. That way, we're not all in one place but still close enough for regular visits. I know you might be thinking of England but in all honesty, I really don't want to live there until Abby is older," I told her and felt her nod against my shoulder just before she kissed my neck.

"England will always be in my heart and as much as I want to show you and Abby-girl where I grew up, I agree with you. In fact, the baby was what made me come up with something I hope will work out for all of us," she told me with muted excitement.

"Where," I enquired with piqued curiosity.

"I've done some research, and there is a pack of Inuit shapeshifters up in Ontario that lives in a small community not far from Toronto called Flow. Wolf spelled backwards, their idea of a joke. Some of the members have mated with lycanthropes. I figured that between you, Mum and Seth that the baby would learn the tribal legends and language but this way she will still be around other Native American/First Nations people. The added bonus is that there will be others around just like her so we'll know what to expect," Bella explained and I found myself liking the idea. We agreed to talk it over with the others after we woke up and ate something before heading out.

The entire clan gathered to see us off so Bella explained her idea to throng. They were all for it. A lot of planning still needed to be done but feelers would be sent out while we were up in Alaska but with everyone on board, I doubted it was going to take long to finalize things. Eventually, the time came for us to hit the road, Bella, Abby and I were hugged then kissed then we were off.

Our drive was scenic but uneventful. The only times we stopped was for gas, food and to change the baby. For the most part, Abby either gurgled happily or slept for the duration of the ride. The only times she was ever fussy was when she was hungry or needed changing, like any other infant. I knew Bella was getting closer to her time because when I suggested that we switch off with the driving, she actually growled at me. When we made it to the Cullen place, the lycanthrope was in heat and dead on her feet.

We unloaded the portable crib and lay Abby down for a nap. Bella lasted just long enough to unload the car then passed out in the middle of making lunch. I put the food back into the fridge then carried my Angel to bed. We managed to get about five hours of sleep before hunger woke us up. I felt my mate's shaft pressed into ass but when she tried to do something, I whimpered and that pretty much ended her amorous intentions. The baby woke up while Bella was making us dinner and she'd just latched on to my breast when I smelled five vampires at the front door before they knocked.

Esme had warned me before we left that each of the single women of this Denali Coven was a Succubus, a.k.a. whores. Tanya, Kate and Irina lived up to my expectations while Carmen and her mate, Eleazar, seemed like decent people. The mated pair had fallen in love with Abby so I knew I'd get along well with them, at least. Even Bella's instincts agreed that the couple could be trusted. The sluts grew tired of the domestic conversations and left but not before I noticed that the strawberry-blonde, Tanya, seemed to take an interest in my mate.

There was only a week left of our self-imposed exile and Bella was at her breaking point as her nesting instincts warred with the need to breed. The two Spanish vampires, Carmen and Eleazar, were over every day to help with Abby but Tanya came with them and her increased flirting wasn't helping my mate's mood. Today was especially difficult, the bitch had teased Bella to the point that I thought Carmen was going to have to hold be back before I started to play Slap-a-Hoe. Visions of knocking that slut's head off her shoulders was very appealing then my inner wolf calmed me down.

Monogamy wasn't something that was a part of the wild wolves' lifestyles and now, Bella was more animal than human. However, I wasn't able to suppress the wicked smile as, for this one time; I decided to let nature take its course. The three of us watched as Tanya realized too late that she'd taken it too far and there was nothing but animal instinct in Bella's eyes.

The Succubus turned to run but the lycanthrope was faster. My mate transformed in mid-air as she jumped on the vampire's back and knocked her to the ground. Her claws quickly shredded both of their outfits and Tanya's eyes went wide with shock as she felt Bella's shaft for the first time. The brunette's claws punctured her hips as the werewolf roughly pulled her into position. Slutty Barbie screamed as Bella bit into the back of her neck while thrusting into her at the same time. We watched as my Angel worked out all of the frustration that had been building up inside her. Eventually, the free floorshow became too much and the vampire couple excused themselves to one of the empty bedrooms to work out some tension of their own.

Instinct finally got the better of me and I growled loud enough for my mate to hear me. Bella momentarily overcame the breeding frenzy and realized that she was buried deep inside the skank. I ran into the kitchen then came back with a bowl of soapy water and a wash cloth just as she disgustedly tossed the Succubus away from her like a used condom. She looked apologetic as I repeatedly washed her cock but soon fell back into the haze as I sucked every last drop of cum from her. She tried to keep me in place but a quick nip of her shaft with my teeth ended that. Tanya tried to crawl away but I grabbed her hair then tossed her back to the perpetual hard werewolf.

"You brought the animal to the fore so you get to sate it but I'll be damned if her seed will be wasted on you," I hissed then went to check on the baby.

Bella was upset over what happened when she finally came out of heat but Tanya brought it on herself. We said goodbye to Carmen and Eleazar then headed back to Forks. Our new life was waiting for us.


	13. Epilogue

**Pure of Heart**

Epilogue: London, 15 Years Later

BPOV

Esme held the door open to the Cullen mansion on the outskirts of the city for us. Abby-girl and Charlie Jr. made their way in first to find Alice and Emmett respectively, followed by Seth. Leah went in next with two-week-old Holly Charlene sleeping in her arms while Rose helped me waddle in. Shortly after my LeLe had gotten pregnant with our Holly, Carlisle had figured out how to harvest a female vampire's eggs and my brother and his mate asked me to be their surrogate. After several failed attempts, it process worked and I was now in my second trimester with Seth and Rose's twins. Those two fucking owed me big time for this.

The Pack had flown in yesterday so we were the last ones to arrive. Today was a day of celebration. For starters, we were going to learn the sex of the twins but more importantly, Carlisle was going to baptize Holly at the tiny Vicarage on the estate. The only two people missing were Mum and Dad. Ten years ago, Charlie was diagnosed with Stage 4 pancreatic cancer and died a few months later. Sue followed her imprint not even a week later. Our brother and sister had taken custody of Charlie Jr. We all missed them but knew they were with us in spirit.

After their combine funeral, my family and the Cullen's moved from Canada to England. The Pack split in two and stayed in America to protect both coasts. Most of the vampire half of the family was spread across the UK, only Carlisle, Esme, Seth and Rose were in London with us. Emmett and Edward lived with their mates, Angela Webber and Maggie Murphy of the Irish Coven respectively, in Glasgow. While Alice and Jasper were currently enrolled at Oxford and visited on the weekends.

Momma Esme had laid out quite a spread so those of us that still needed to eat had more than enough food. After the first round of food, we headed over to the chapel for the baptism. As Carlisle did the honors, I silently wished for my new daughter to have a blessed life then offered up a prayer for Abigail to have an easy time because she was just starting high school with her uncle.

As the group broke up into smaller units before dinner, I joined Carlisle and Jasper as they scowled over a copy of the London Times. There were a number of disappearances up Manchester and they were worried. I knew that no matter what was going on, we'd handle it as a united front, just like always. Eventually, we went off to find our mates and I curled up with Leah on the couch to watch a movie.

**AN: Another story finished. Just like all my previous ones, if anybody wants to write what happens next, be my guest. Thanks for reading and look for an update for one of my other stories in the near future.**


End file.
